


Любовь

by Mouse_gray



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, романс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse_gray/pseuds/Mouse_gray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джастину нужно нарисовать Брайана для своей новой выставки. Брайану эта затея не очень нравится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любовь

***  
— Брайан, — однажды за завтраком произнес Джастин. — Я хочу тебя нарисовать.  
— Боже, Солнышко, — деланно закатил глаза Брайан. — Опять будешь рисовать мой член?  
— Нет, — рассмеялся Джастин, отставляя чашку. — Не совсем.  
— Что значит «Нет»? — Брови Брайана поползли удивленно вверх, и если бы Джастин хоть чуть-чуть хуже знал своего мужа, он бы точно мог повестись на его возмущение. — Всего каких-то пару лет брака, и мой член тебя больше не интересует? Я так и знал, что вся эта затея ни к чему хорошему не приведет.  
— Ну, во-первых, лет совсем не пара, — Джастин ловко пересел на колени к Брайану, который при этом довольно хмыкнул. Заинтересованность Брайана была так очевидно ощутима, что Джастин в предвкушении заулыбался.  
— А во-вторых?.. — Брайан залез руками Джастину под футболку, щекоча теплыми пальцами спину и намереваясь проникнуть ими под резинку домашних брюк.  
— Брайан, тебе же на работу! — попробовал тот шлепнуть его по рукам. — Да и мне надо бы сходить в Галерею.  
— Я сам себе хозяин, — Брайан прижался губами к ямочке над ключицей Джастина. — А у тебя свободный график. — Его руки уже стягивали с Джастина футболку. — Так что там во-вторых, не увиливай..  
— Во-вторых, — Джастин расстегивал рубашку и брюки еще минуту назад готового идти на работу Брайана. — Разве может надоесть член, который так однозначно реагирует на мое присутствие?

Джастин соскользнул на пол между ног Брайана, распахивая сильнее рубашку, проводя вожделенно по его груди и животу ладонями, расстегивая молнию и наслаждаясь, наконец, видом предмета их сегодняшнего утреннего препирательства.  
— Брайан, он прекрасен! — Джастин пробежал губами по вздувшимся венкам. — Он — самое совершенное, что я видел когда-либо в жизни.  
Он обвел языком вокруг головки и неглубоко вобрал ее в рот. Брайан, тихонько застонав, откинулся на спинку стула и немного съехал вниз, чтобы Джастину было удобнее. 

***  
— Так что насчет попозировать? — разорвав долгий глубокий поцелуй, чуть задыхаясь, произнес Джастин, когда они уже переместились на кровать. — Сможешь посвятить нам с мольбертом свои драгоценные полдня? — Джастин несильно прикусил левый сосок Брайана.  
— Ашш, — прошипел тот, подаваясь навстречу мягким губам и языку, вовсю приносящим извинения за предшествующую грубую ласку.  
— М? — уточнил Джастин, проводя языком по ложбинке на груди Брайана и захватывая в плен его правый сосок.  
— Ты... уверен... что... нужно... об этом... говорить... сейчас? — Брайану явно с трудом давалась связная речь, потому как, пока губы Джастина своевольничали с его сосками, виртуозные пальцы Джастина порождали растекающийся жар наслаждения, изводя лаской его член, яички и промежность.  
— Так ты скажи мне «Да», и мы поговорим о чем-нибудь другом... и на другом языке... — губы Джастина коснулись паха Брайана, а язык тут же побежал по потяжелевшим яичкам и истекающему ожиданием члену.   
— Да! — почти беззвучно выдохнул Брайан, выгнувшись от прокатившейся по позвоночнику жаркой волны.  
— Что — «Да»? — довольно закусил губу Джастин, переворачивая Брайана на живот и трепетно проводя ладонями по его спине.   
— Я согласен. — Стараясь перевести дыхание, хрипло проговорил Брайан, ерзая на шелковом белье.  
— Согласен на что? — Джастин принялся выцеловывать ямочки на пояснице Брайана, поглаживая половинки, пробираясь пальцами пальцами в ложбинку между ними.  
— Твою мать, Джастин! Я согласен на что угодно, только заткнись и продолжай делать то, что делаешь...   
— Как скажешь, дорогой, — проворковал Джастин, прикасаясь губами, щекоча языком, расслабляя колечко мышц, пульсирующее от возбуждения.

***  
— Эй, не одевайся!  
Брайан вышел из душа и собирался натянуть на себя домашние джинсы. Услышав Джастина, удивленно приподнял бровь и посмотрел на него.  
— Ты обещал мне попозировать. — Джастин художественно набросил мягкий вязанный плед на любимое итальянское кресло Брайана. — Я уже все подготовил, иди, садись.  
И начал подтаскивать поближе мольберт.  
— Солнышко, ты уверен, что это надо делать прямо сегодня? — в голосе Брайана совершенно не чувствовалось энтузиазма.  
— А когда же еще? — Джастин раскладывал кисти, краски, подтащив заодно к мольберту и журнальный столик. — Пока ты помнишь о своем обещании. Да и раз уж мы все равно никуда не пошли.  
— Я всегда помню о своих обещаниях, — возмутился Брайан. — Когда это я что забывал?  
— Ладно, ладно, ты прав — никогда, — примирительно закивал Джастин. — Все равно мне кажется, что сейчас — самое подходящее время. Потом ты будешь занят или не в настроении.. А выставка уже скоро.

Брайан, проходя мимо кухни, взял из вазы яблоко и, прихватив нож, привычным движением водрузился на кресло.  
— Так? — уточнил он, надрезая яблоко.   
— Сядь или ляг так, чтобы тебе удобно было провести в этой позе часа два.  
— Сколько?! — поперхнулся Брайан. — Солнышко, скажи, что ты пошутил.  
— Брайан, два часа — это и так минимум. Наши модели позируют и по шесть, и по восемь часов в день.  
— О, черт. Ты уверен, что тебе нужен мой портрет?  
— Брайан, — укоризненно посмотрел на него Джастин. — Ты помнишь? О-бе-щание.. — по слогам произнес он.  
Брайан обреченно откинулся в кресле.  
— Я постараюсь как можно быстрее, — уверил его Джастин. — Мне главное — сделать хороший набросок. Терпи. Искусство требует жертв. — Джастин уже сосредоточенно взмахивал над полотном кистью, зажав другую губами, чтобы при необходимости быстро менять их местами.  
— Вот мне нравится, — философски заметил Брайан. — Искусство — твое, а жертва должна быть моя... — Он поудобнее устроился в кресле, вальяжно отрезая кусочки от яблока и отправляя их в рот.  
— Умгу... — сквозь древко кисти согласился Джастин. Затем, вынув его изо рта, добавил: — Только потом все будут восхищаться тобой на портрете, а о том, сколько я сил потратил на это, никто и не вспомнит.  
— Восхищаться.. — попробовал на вкус слово Брайан. — Пожалуй, это мне подходит. — И отрезал очередной кусочек яблока.

***  
— Мне скучно, — Брайан подрыгивал ногой и не знал, куда деть руки.  
— Брайан, прошло всего полчаса. — Джастин выныривал из-за мольберта, смотрел на Брайана и заныривал обратно, ловко жонглируя карандашами, кистями, скребками и еще какими-то инструментами, названия которых Брайан и не знал. — Вон, возьми журнал, полистай. — Джастин кивнул на стопку, лежащую на полу недалеко от кресла. — Мне это не будет мешать.  
— Оу, — проговорил Брайан и потянулся в ту сторону, извернувшись так, что у Джастина потеплело в паху.   
— Брайан, прекрати, — попробовал образумить его Джастин.  
— Ты же сам сказал — «возьми», — не моргнув глазом, парировал Брайан.  
— Я сказал — возьми, полистай, а не возьми так, чтобы у меня встал. — Джастин вышел из-за мольберта и строго посмотрел на Брайана. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы тебе пришлось позировать мне еще раз?  
— Черт, нет! — Брайан вытащил из стопки первый попавшийся журнал и, усевшись в прежнее положение, послушно начал его листать. — Мне и этого-то раза много, — все же не удержался он. — И если бы кое-кто не вырвал у меня обещание, пользуясь моим совершенно беспомощным положением...

***  
— Может быть, ты сам нальешь мне что-нибудь выпить? — Брайан смотрел на Джастина совершенно невинными глазами. — А то опять будешь мне угрожать этими мучениями еще раз... М?  
— Брайан, ну потерпи еще минут сорок. — Джастин что-то сосредоточенно поправлял на холсте. — И раскройся, что ты весь замотался в этот плед, мне тебя не видно.  
— Слушай, ты столько раз меня уже видел — должен рисовать с закрытыми глазами. Или я так сильно изменился? — вдруг как-то беспокойно завозился Брайан. — Я что постарел, да? Морщины? — Он начал внимательно разглядывать себя, откинув плед.  
— Брайан, — Джастин опустил руки с кистью и палитрой, вздохнув, посмотрел на мужа. — Ты прекрасен, не сомневайся. Нет у тебя никаких морщин. Именно потому, что я знаю тебя во всех подробностях, ты позируешь мне два часа, а не по восемь каждый день в течение двух недель.  
— О! — оторвался от рассматривания себя Брайан и с ужасом посмотрел на Джастина. — Вот теперь мне точно надо выпить. За то, что я так легко отделался. Так ты принесешь, или мне самому идти?  
— Нет-нет, — Джастин испугался, что если тот встанет с кресла, обратно загнать его уже не получится. — Сейчас принесу, сиди.

Джастин положил кисти на журнальный столик, вытер руки тряпкой и пошел наливать Брайану виски. Подумал, не налить ли себе, но решил, что сначала все же доделает набросок.   
— Держи, — протянул стакан Брайану.  
Тот с выражением абсолютного блаженства на лице, сделал большой глоток.  
— Боже, как хорошо. Солнышко, даже под пытками я больше не соглашусь на такое.  
— Нуууу, — заговорщически ухмыльнулся Джастин, — это смотря как пытать. Я вот знаю несколько пыточных инструментов... Тебе не устоять. — И весело хихикнул.  
— Только не говори, что все-таки мне придется еще раз тебе позировать!  
— Если ты будешь сейчас примерным... натурщиком, и дашь мне сделать все, что я запланировал, то нет, больше тебе не придется так мучиться.  
— Хорошо. — Брайан блаженно вытянулся, насколько позволяла конструкция кресла. — Но поцелуй-то я заслужил?   
— Только поцелуй? Никаких провокаций, подвохов?  
— Солнышко, да что я сам себе враг? Просто утешительный поцелуй — я уже отсидел себе здесь все, что только мог. — И Брайан допил остатки виски.

Джастин наклонился, собираясь просто чмокнуть Брайана в губы, но тот привлек его к себе, целуя по настоящему, пробираясь в рот. Джастин почувствовал как в него вливается виски. Поцелуй получился терпким, острым, и да — возбуждающим.  
— Брайан! — возмущенно шлепнул его по плечу вырвавшийся Джастин. — Больше не принесу тебе ничего. И перестань кутаться, у нас хорошо работает климат-контроль.  
— Но мне холодно!  
— Еще полчаса и я тебя согрею.  
— Обещаешь? — Брайан посмотрел на Джастина так, что тот был готов начать его согревать прямо сейчас.  
— Обещаю! — все же неимоверным усилием воли Джастин вернулся к мольберту и сделал вид, что полностью погрузился в работу. 

Собственно, стоило ему только взять в руки кисти, как он тут же и правда переключился на набросок Брайана на холсте. Хотя сидящий в кресле Брайан, продолжал дразнить его своими взглядами. Было понятно, что время сессии подходит к концу. Еще немножко и терпение Брайана иссякнет окончательно.  
— А знаешь, — решив задержать его еще хоть на немного, из-за мольберта проговорил Джастин. — Я вчера купил мороженное.  
— М! — удивился Брайан. — Почему же вчера мы его не ели?  
— А ты не помнишь? — Джастину осталось совсем чуть-чуть. — Ты за ужином не дал нам шанса дойти даже до кофе. Кто сказал, что у соуса для салата совершенно не тот вкус, к которому ты привык?  
— Но вчера ты не жаловался.  
— Еще бы! — Джастин поставил практически последний штрих. — Ты был великолепен! — Он задумчиво прикусил кончик древка кисти и, подумав, нанес еще пару штрихов. — И мороженное осталось целым... — Так что? — Джастин сложил все инструменты на столик, отошел, проверяя — можно ли на этом закончить, и удовлетворенно кивнул. — Съедим его сейчас? — Он вышел из-за мольберта и вопросительно посмотрел на Брайана.  
— Ты обещал меня согреть, а сам предлагаешь мороженное?   
— А когда у нас одно другому мешало?  
— Оно хотя бы ванильное?  
— Ванильно-клубничное.  
— О.  
— Это «Да»?  
— Да.

Джастин вытащил из морозильника картонное ведерко с мороженным, поставил его на столешницу кухни.  
— Никуда не уходи, — сказал он Брайану, направляясь в ванну. — Я мигом.  
Вернулся он и правда достаточно быстро, отмыв руки после краски и раздевшись. Теперь они с Брайаном были на равных. Взяв немного подтаявшее мороженное, он водрузился на Брайана, терпеливо его дождавшегося в так осточертевшем ему кресле.  
— Спасибо! — наклонился, накрывая раскрывшиеся навстречу ему губы. Выдохнул, когда они разорвали поцелуй. — Ты лучший муж на свете. — Джастин снял крышку с мороженного и зачерпнув немного ложкой, поднес к губам Брайана, дожидаясь, пока тот его аккуратно слижет. — И самый терпеливый. — Снова накрыл его губы своими, пытаясь вылизать остатки мороженного во рту Брайана. Тот, довольно улыбнувшись, отобрал у Джастина ложку и повторил его манипуляции.  
— Хорошо. — Сказал он так решительно, как будто Джастин его о чем-то спрашивал, и вот он, наконец-то, решил дать ответ.  
— Хорошо? — переспросил тот, пока не понимая, о чем речь.  
— Если тебе понадобится, я могу еще как-нибудь попозировать тебе. — И увидев, как радостно вспыхнули глаза Джастина, тут же добавил: — Но не так долго, как сегодня.   
— Брайан, — Джастин смотрел на мужа непередаваемо-восхищенным взглядом. — Я тебя обожаю!  
— Я знаю, Солнышко, — хмыкнул тот. — За это я тебя и люблю.


End file.
